A Little Fall of Rain
by Yuzu
Summary: Sorata is injured by the Dark Kamui and Arashi must come to terms with her feelings. A/S, for all the shippers out there. ^^; [one-shot]


Author: Nayru Ikari  
Title: A Little Fall of Rain  
Fandom: X/1999  
Genre: Romance/Songfic  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sorata/Arashi  
Finished: 20/10/2001  
Disclaimer: The copyrigthed items belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is made for entertainment purposes only.  
Nayru's Rants: Heyo! My first X fic! Yay! Sorata is injured by the dark Fuuma, and Arashi finally understand her feelings. I have to warn you though, major fluff and OOC ahead!  
And I give you... _A Little Fall of Rain_, an Arashi/Sorata fic brought to you by Nayru Ikari! *smirk*

  
  
Arashi watched Sorata fall in horror, not realising what just had happened. He would get up. He had to get up. What was she to do if he didn't? Her eyes were covered in white blotches, alienating her from the world.  
He whispered "Arashi..." and she ran to his side, her eyes blank, expressionless.  
"Sorata..."  
"Shh.. Don't speak. Just sit here." And she did so, tears running slowly down her cheeks, dripping on the ground.  
Drip, drip, drip...  
As if invited by the salty drops, the heavens opened, excluding the Dark Kamui from them, driving him away.  
"Don't cry." He said, wiping away a tear. "You make the heavens cry as well. They're touched by your beauty." She had to smile. He was the same, would always be the same.  
Drip, drip, drip...

_Don't you fret, Arashi-chan,  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now.  
You're here. That's all I need to know.  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow._

Everthing was wet. Him, her, the nature around them. She looked down on were her tears had hit moments before. A single white flower had started to grow, streatching itself towards the rain, wanting nurture.  
"Don't ever leave me." She pleaded, laying her head on his chest. He put his hand behind it, stroking her hair. "Promise me you'll never leave me."  
"I won't. Promise." She knew he said it to comfort her, to make sure she didn't feel any regret and she was happy for that. He was always so kind. Annoying yes, but kind.

_But you will live, Sora - dear God above,  
If I could close your wounds with words of love._

Arashi looked up at him. His eyes were closed. She stroked a wet strand of hair out of his face and he opened them.  
"Would you have loved me?" She asked, looking into his eyes. She was startled by her own question. So was he. He couldn't help but smile at her, pushing himself up in a sitting position.  
Drip, drip, drip...  
"Always." He said, and she hugged him, making him wince. "Ara... It hurts."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help it." She said, hugging even harder. He moved slihtly away from her, putting his arms on her face. "So beautiful." He said, wiping away yet another tear with his thumb.

_Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me._

She kissed him then, because she didn't know what else to do. He tasted like salt, grass and of protection. She broke the kiss slowly, looking down as if ashamed of what she had done. But she didn't regret it. It was one of the most human things she'd ever done. To love.  
Drip, drip, drip...

_You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now..._

_The rain can't hurt me now...  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

"Will you remember me?" He asked, and she looked up. Finding the answer in his eyes, she nodded. "Yes. Always." And they laughed because it was such a cliche and yet, such a sad moment. They both knew he was dying, drifting away slowly.  
"It's stopped raining." He stated, looking up, where he sun had started peaking through the clouds. He coughed and laid down.  
"I have to go to rest now." And she nodded, tears started leaking from her eyes again.  
"Don't cry." He repeated. "I don't want the last thing I see to be the woman I love crying over me."

_The rain that brings you here  
Is heaven blessed.  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest.  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far._

"Don't fret, just remember I love you." He said, closing his eyes. He took his last breath and the wind came, taking away his spirit.  
She didn't know how long she sat there, stroking his hair, almost waiting for him to come back.  
At last, the remaining Seals came and they were quiet too, knowing what pain she must be going through. She allowed them to take away his body, giving him a proper funeral. On top of the coffin was a single white flower, a welcome contrast to the black colour.

_So don't you fret, Arashi-chan  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now._

_Husabye, dear Sorata_

_You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now.  
I'm here_

"He's gone and never coming back." Arashi whispered as she sat with Yuzuriha outside Clamp Campus. It was like she finally realized it, and the tears started flowing. She leant her head on Yuzuriha's shoulder, letting the younger girl stroke her hair as Sorata had did.  
"Never..." She sniffed.  
"He's not gone, Arashi." Yuzuriha said. Arashi jerked her head up, looking wonderingly at Yuzuriha.  
"Yuzu?... What do you mean?"  
"He's in here." Yuzuriha said, pointing at Arashi's heart.

_That's all I need to know.  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain..._

_I will stay with you till you are sleeping.  
And rain..._

_Will make the flowers grow..._

Arashi walked home with Yuzuriha that day, through Ueno Park with all the sakura trees.  
"They're flowering." Yuzuriha said, touching the trunk of a tree.  
"Yes. It's because of the rain-" Arashi started, but went quiet. There weren't any tears left in her, but somehow she didn't need them. She had come to peace with herself.  
She wasn't mad at him for dying. She was mad at herself for never doing anything about her feelings. But something inside of her told her to move on. He would have wanted that.

~Owari~


End file.
